


A bunch of Kpop one shots

by Alonelyqueeridiot



Series: Short stories [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Is this good writing?, Just a ton of oneshots, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretending, Some Plot, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelyqueeridiot/pseuds/Alonelyqueeridiot
Summary: Something to occupy my time with basically.





	1. The Switching (Hyunjin×Jeongin×Seungmin)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy what I randomly thought of

Hyunjin let out a breath as he looked up anxiously at the clock. Soon it would be the 22nd of December. A very important day. At exactly midnight he would switch bodies with his soulmate. He would switch bodies with them for roughly 15 minutes, that was all. He didn't get anymore time which he hated. He needed more time to figure things out.

He was still excited though since he would get to know what they looked like and get a sense of what they were like. That was if he didn't end up panicking and waste the little time he had.

It was like clock work. Every year on the 22nd of December, he would get to switch bodies with his soulmate, though it was only for about 15 minutes. This was rather unfortunate, because that wasn't nearly enough time to do everything he wished to. This would only happen though until he actually met his soulmate.

It was his first time switching, so he didn't know what to expect. He looked back up at the clock and his breath caught when he seen he had a little bit of time until it would happen. He bit his lip and waited, watching as the clock for closer and closer to midnight.

Hyunjin didn't know what to expect, but before he knew it, he was standing in a foreign room. The first thing he noticed was he was a few inches shorter. The second thing he noticed was an odd feeling in his mouth. He raised a hand to his mouth, well it wasn't technically his mouth, and felt metal there. He was confused and moved to a mirror he had spotted in the corner of the room.

He then seen that he did in fact have braces. He took a moment to study the face of his soulmate. He noticed it was a male for one thing. But, he had expected that to be honest. He also had really dark hair rather than the light brown he was accustomed to.

Hyunjin forced himself to look away from the mirror and looked at the clock in the room. He seen he only had 5 more minutes. He started to look around for something to write with and something to write on. He seen a notebook and grabbed it, flipping to a random page. He huffed in frustration when he didn't find anything to write with and started to search in the drawers in the desk pushed against a wall.

He smiled when he found a pen and uncapped it. The only thing he could think of to write was his name. He started to write, but before he could finish he was standing back in his own room.

He let out an irritated noise and sat down on his bed disappointed. He then seen on his arm writing in sharpie. He smiled a bit when he realized he had the same idea his soulmate had. He smiled more at the writing. Scrawled on his forearm was a name, _Kim Seungmin_. He was happy he had gotten a name.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶

Seungmin looked around the room he had ended up in. He was slightly taller than usual, he noted. He looked around and spotted a full body mirror. He stood in front of it and admired the body od his soulmate. He honestly wasn't surprised it was a male.

He took notice of the well proportioned body and light brown hair. He found his soulmate attractive if he was being honest. He noticed a cute feature, which was the mole under his soulmates eye. When he finished looking, he turned and looked around the room again.

Seungmin noticed that the room was quite neat and clean. He looked up at the clock and seen he had 10 minutes left. He walked over to the window to see if he recognized where he was. He didn't unfortunately. He sighed "where am I.." he muttered but his voice was also different. His soulmates voice was nice, he liked it.

He looked around for any hint of where he was but seen none. He frowned but knew he didn't have that much time so he started to look for something to write with. He only found a sharpie but shrugged, it would have to do. He wrote his name on the forearm of his soulmate, he knew that he would be able to see it.

He looked around one more time before he was back sitting in his own room. He looked around for any clue who his soulmates name was. He was overly confused when he seen one of his friends name written on a piece of paper.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶

Jeongin was surprised when he ended up in one of his friends body. He wasn't against it or complaining though, Seungmin was an amazing person and if he was being honest, he had a crush on him for some time now.

He wasn't really good friends with him though. They were mostly friends because they had the same friend. Which, was how they met. Jeongin would be lying if he said he hadn't crushed on him. But, could he help it? No. He did try though, telling himself that the other had a soulmate and so did he, he didn't need to be crushing on anyone. He didn't have to tell himself that anymore since they were soulmates and that made him smile.

He found it weird how the whole switching worked, he was in a different body but with his own mind. He felt weird thinking that the body he was in was attractive since he felt like it was him. He shook his head. It was a strange feeling though, since he didn't have braces at the moment.

He felt like he should let the other know who he was so he plucked a pencil out of the pencil holder sitting on a desk and grabbed a piece of paper before he wrote his name down.

He then waited to switch back to his own body and smiled when he did. He seen one of his notebooks opened and was overly confused. Written on the page was a name that definitely wasn't Seungmin or his hand writing.

The name written was _Hwang Hyun_ , but Jeongin knew that wasn't his name because it looked like he had started to write another letter but ran out of time or something.

He was too confused and not to mention tired, so he laid down and fell asleep like the other two boys who were sleeping.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶

Jeongin woke up the next day to loud pounding on his door. He groaned as he got up to answer it. When he did he seen Seungmin and was about to say something before he pushed past him and walked inside.

Jeongin closed the door and turned to him but before he could say anything Seungmin started to speak "Are you really my Soulmate?" He questioned.

"I would think so since I ended up in your body yesterday" Jeongin stated. He sat back down on his bed.

"But, I didn't end up in yours. I ended up in someone else's. It doesn't make sense" Seungmin said, sounding confused.

Jeongin nodded "Someone else was in my body I guess since part of those name is written here" he said as he grabbed his notebook and pointed to the half finished name on it.

Seungmin took it and was confused, since, how did this even happen? Was it possible? He was unsure. "We need to talk to someone and figure out what's going on" he said seriously and Jeongin nodded in agreement.

They did find out what was going on. They had two soulmates. It was a rare occurrence which is why they were so confused, they hadn't even known something like that could happen. They also had no clue to who their other soulmate was. They asked around, but no one knew. They had just about given up and just waited for next year, but didn't went they had heard of someone with a similar name.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶

Hyunjin had searched around for someone named Seungmin, but came up empty handed. He was moving though, so he hoped that someone there would know who it was.

He arrived at his new school the next day, feeling very anxious. He kept an eye out for anyone who resembled his soulmate but so far he hadn't seen anyone.

He walked nervously to his first class and opened the door. He seen everyone pause and look at him, but he did his best and ignored it. He walked to the teacher and sighed when she said to introduce himself.

He turned and faced his classmates and bowed before standing up straight "Hello everyone. I'm Hwang Hyunjin, I promise to do my best" he said. He raised an eyebrow when he heard someone gasp but took a seat near the back. He felt eyes on him throughout the rest of the class but ignored it and quickly exited the room.

He wasn't very successful though because as soon as he walked out of the class he crashed into someone.

He took a step back in surprise "oh, I'm so sorry about that!" He said apologetically. The red head shook his head and had a bright smile on his face "it's fine. Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me. We need to speak to you." He said.

Hyunjin frowned and took a step back "I'm sorry, but I have a class to get to." He said as he turned to walk away. He felt a hand on his wrist before he was being dragged somewhere. He struggled and huffed, before he just allowed it.

They finally stopped up on the school roof. Hyunjin looked at the slightly smaller male "what was that? Why did you drag me all the way up here?" He questioned. He stopped though when he seen someone really familiar and gasped a bit. "Seungmin?" He asked, recalling the name that had been on his arm.

The male shook his head "nope. Actually, I'm Jeongin. Nice to meet you" he said.

Hyunjin paused, confused. "Wait, but the name written was Seungmin. What?-" he said before he was cut off by the red head.

"I'm Seungmin. I was in your body. You were in Innies, and Innie was in mine" he explained.

This made Hyunjin even more confused "how is that possible? Does that mean you're both my soulmates?" He asked and Seungmin nodded.

He let out a small breath "you know, it was hard to look for you when you didn't even write your whole name" Jeongin said, with a teasing edge to his voice.

Hyunjin flushed "I'm sorry about that. I lost track of time and couldn't write my full name. It's Hwang Hyunjin" he said.

Jeongin nodded "I know. I heard this morning."

"You were in the class? I didn't see you though."

"Yeah, I was. I was sitting behind giants though so it makes sense I guess" he said as he laughed.

Hyunjin nodded slowly. This was a bit strange to him. But it wasn't bad. He had two soulmates instead of one, they both seemed like good people and they were attractive.

Seungmin smiled at him before he moved closer and kissed his cheek and the. Did the same to Jeongin. "Come on, didn't you say you had a class to get to?" He asked as he laughed a bit before taking off, Jeongin following him.

Hyunjin was stunned before he laughed and walked after them, a smile finding its way to his face.


	2. It was you! (Mark×Donghyuk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this...

Mark didn't really eat sweets that much. His boyfriend, Donghyuk, on the other hand was the complete opposite. He even had a whole secret stash of it hidden where he thinks no one will find it.

That was not true at all. Mark had actually stumbled across it a few days ago but hadn't told his boyfriend about it, since then he would move it and Mark admittedly had started to take some sweets from it. He couldn't help himself!

He knew he wasn't big on sweets, but Donghyuk had really good taste, and the candy was too hard to resist. Candy wasn't the only thing in there, there was an assortment of sweet things and Mark had taken almost one of everything, maybe more.

He froze when he heard the sweet voice he loved "hey, do you know who's been eating all my snacks?" He asked as his head came into view, a confused look on his face.

Mark then forced himself to relaxed, if he wants to the he'd give himself away "I'm not sure, but we do usually have people here so maybe they took it?" He suggested, voice coming out relaxed and normal.

Donghyuk then nodded and had a small frown "I guess, I'll have to ask them then because I'm running low. I'll probably have to go to the store to get more," he said as Mark perked up. Going to the store meant he would get more sweets to eat.

He knew the sensible thing was to tell him that it was in fact him who had been eating them. But he couldn't bring himself to, for a wired embarrassment. "I can go with you if you want, and stop frowning," he said as he went forward and pecked his lips, making a smile show up instead of the frown.

"No, it's fine. I can go by myself," he said as he waved his hand as if to shoo him away. At the small action Mark couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, but be careful, ok?" Mark said. He worried when Donghyuk went anywhere by himself. It was just in his nature to worry.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes "I know, stop being a mom." He said in a joking tone as he left the room and went to get ready. As soon as he left, Mark let out a breath and slouched in relief that he hadn't been found out.

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

When Donghyuk came back he had a smile at smile etched onto his face "I got more snacks~" he sang as he walked down and started to put everything away.

Mark walked out from their room and smiled as he seen what he ahd bought "did you only but snacks?" He asked curiously. They needed to restock on a few things.

Donghyuk shook his head "no, I got some actual food too. I know we're out of more than a few things, so I took the liberty of buying what we needed." he said as he smiled happily at Mark, who noticed he was in a really good mood.

Mark got up and kissed his cheek "thank you for saving me a trip to the grocery store" he said, a playful edge to his voice. The younger male rolled his eyes and shoved his boyfriends shoulder lightly "you are welcome" he said.

"Now, shoo so I can put my snacks away" he said as he started to push him out of the kitchen. Mark laughed again as he started to walk out.

"I alread-never mind, I'll see you when you're done then" he said quickly as he bolted out of their. He was embarrassed that he ate the sweet snacks mostly in the night and in secret because he couldn't just say he wanted some snacks.

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

As night approached and they laid down in bed cuddling, watching movies Mark had started to feel happier at the prospect of something sweet to eat.

As soon as he seen that Donghyuk had fallen asleep he slowly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He then quietly opened one of the kitchen cupboards and carefully moved everything the stuff in it until he seen a simple box. He smiled at the sight of it and lifted the lid to reveal the snacks.

He picked out some chocolates and then closed the box again and put it where he found it. He then sat down and started to happily eat the candy.

He was startled when he suddenly heard a gasp "so it was you eating my snacks!" He heard the honey like voice of his boyfriend and he froze in his chair.

Mark swallowed the piece of chocolate in his mouth and nodded guiltily "I'm sorry! I found where you hid them and I just couldn't resist eating them?" He defended.

Donghyuk nodded "why didn't you tell me it was you then?" He asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

Mark shrugged "I was embarrassed" he mumbled as he looked back down at the counter.

"I don't care you're eating them, you know" he heard followed by a sweet giggle, making Mark smile.

"I know, I am sorry" Mark said honestly.

Donghyuk nodded "alright. Come lay back down when you're done then. I'm lonely with out you" he said before he spun in his heel and went back to their room.

Mark nodded at his retreating figure and finished the chocolate before he went back to their room and laid down. He pulled the other into his arms and fell back asleep. He did continue to eat the snacks in the middle of the night, but from time to time his boyfriend would join him and tease him about the time he ate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever this was! If you see anything you think I could do better, please let me know! Leave kudos if you want, you can also comment. That's all, Bye and Happy Valentine's Day!


	3. Sudden Kisses (Minho×Jisung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy what I randomly thought about.

Minho let out a sigh as he sat down at the bus stop. His day had been filled with nothing but stress, and to top it off, he hadn't even done what he had needed to.

He had been too focused on his thoughts, so he jumped when there was a sudden presence in front of him, leaning closer. He felt a pair of lips on his own and he froze, unsure of what to do. Soon the presence was gone and he looked at the male in front of him.

He was only able to catch his face for half a second before he was gone, running down the street to join a couple of other boys who looked shocked and amused. He watched as they walked off but caught the eye of the blonde, who had winked in his direction.

Minho shook his head in shock as he touched his lips "what was that..?" He murmured to himself. He was shocked that he had been kissed out of no where, and by a stranger at that.

He shook his head and stood as the bus pulled up to the curb. He took his money out and stepped on the bus, paid his fare, and sat down. He put his earbuds back in as he gazed out of the window and waited for his stop.

About a half hour later he had finally arrived to his new apartment. He pursed his lips at how empty and lonely it seemed and looked over at all the boxes that laid on the floor and against the wall. He walked to the kitchen counter where a box cutter laid and picked it up before turning back towards the boxes and picked one of them up, cutting the tape off the top and started to remove and put away the items stored inside.

Lucky for him, the apartment was pretty well furnished, there was a bedroom that obviously had a fairly large bed pushed in the corner and a desk against one of the opposite walls. He did want to do something about the boring colors but was too lazy to do it now, so he made a reminder to do it eventually.

The living room had a medium sized couch and coffee table in the middle. There was also a TV in there now because he had taken the time to set it up. There was also a few game consoles attached to it.

The kitchen was probably the emptiest place in the whole apartment, there was a fridge, stove, and a bunch of empty cupboards. He definitely needed to go shopping if he wanted to avoid starving for the day. He put that off for after he had settled in and put everything where he wanted it.

That process took a long time, at least a few hours. But, he was satisfied with the whole look, it was feeling a little homier now. He grabbed his phone from where it had laid charging and looked at the time. He bit his lip as he debated whether it was worth it to go grocery shopping.

After a moment he stood back up and grabbed some clothes to change into. He had to go grocery shopping, it was a must. He finished changing and grabbed his phone, putting it in his back pocket and walked out of his apartment and to the store.

He grabbed a basket and started to push it down the aisles, grabbing the necessities first before he allowed himself to grab any junk food. This, surprisingly, didn't take that long and Minho was proud of himself for it. He walked to checkout and paid for all of his stuff and grabbed his bags. As he was walking he quite literally bumped into someone.

He stumbled back a bit and looked at who he had crashed into "sorry" He said as a form of common courtesy. The other male waved his hand as if to brush his apology off.

"Don't be, it was my fault anyways. Do you need any help?" He asked Minho since he was struggling a bit with his bags.

Minho shook his head "nah, I got it, thanks anyways. I'll see you around," he said and started to walk once again down the street. He had struggled but eventually made back home. Once there, he started to put everything away, nice and organized like he liked it. Once that was done, he finally allowed him to relax and walked to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed and promptly fell asleep, staying that way until the next morning.

 

He forced himself to get up so he wasn't late, that wouldn't be a very good impression. He took a quick shower and dressed in some casual clothes. He observed his reflection and nodded, satisfied. He walked out of the room and went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge and pit in his mouth as he put his shoes on.

He finished and took a proper bite out of his apple and also grabbed his bag and pocketed his phone. He then walked out of the apartment and to his new highschool. He had been forced to move for his own reasons and was a bit nervous, but he tried to quickly get over it.

He arrived fight on time, luckily and slipped into a seat near the back/middle. He pulled a notebook out and settled into his seat and started to take notes on what the teacher was saying. He started to lose focus and doodled on the edge of his paper. He naturally looked up when he heard the door open and was, surprised to see it was the boy he had encountered at the bus stop the day before.

He laughed a bit to himself and looked back down to his notebook and continued to doodle. He flinched slighly when he heard the loud screeching of the chair besides him and looks up to see who was sitting down.

He raised an eyebrow at the male and shook his head amused before he returned his gaze back to the teacher and tried to ignore the blatant stare he was receiving. He let out a breath of relief when the teacher allowed them to do whatever they pleased since she had finished the lesson for the day.

Mimho pulled his phone out and started to aimlessly scroll through social media, finding nothing better to occupy his time with. He found his gaze going up though, to the boy who he had no idea name was.

The boy seemed to notice and sent him a smile as he looked back at Minho "hey," he said simply.

"Hey stranger that kissed me" he said, his voice having an edge of amusement to it.

The other boy laughed "sorry about that. My dumbass friends dared me to. I'm Jisung by the way." He said with a smile, so Minho knew that he liked his friends and meant the insult in a more friendly way.

"It's fine I guess. I'm Minho" he introduced with a shrug of one of his shoulders. They talked for a while before it got silent and he pulled his phone out again.

Minho glared at Jisung when he seen him typing something into his phone "what are you doing?" He asked with mild annoyance at his phone being taken from him.

His question went ignored and he waited until it was placed in his hands again. He was about to say something but his words were cut off by the loud ringing of a bell.

Jisung stood up and slung his back over his shoulder "later handsome" he said with a wink and disappeared into the mass of students.

Minho looked at him surprised before he gathered himself and looked back at his face, only yo get more flustered. On his phone was a text saved under the name 'your favorite blonde' and he could only assume it was Jisung, because who else would it be?

 

 _ **Your Favorite Blonde:**_  
I'll pick you up at around 8 for our date.

 _ **Minho:**_  
How do you plan on doing that if you don't know where I live?

 

He sent back and pocketed his phone and gathered his stuff and made his way to his text class. His phone vibrated again and he looked at the text with an amused smile.

 

 _ **Your Favorite Blonde:**_  
I have my ways. Just be ready

 _ **Minho:**_  
Fine. I want flowers though

 _ **Your Favorite Blonde:**_  
Alright, I'll bring flowers as beautiful as you.

 _ **Minho:**_  
I can't wait

With that last text, Minho pocketed his phone and waited anxiously for the end of school, looking forward to a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good. Should I make a part 2? I'm not sure. If you see anything that could improve this chapter, please let me know! Peace!


	4. New tattoos (Wooyoung×San)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such the long wait. I had this all written out a while ago, but none of it saved!! It was quite upsetting, but it is here now, so I hope you enjoy!

Wooyoung and San lived in a world where everyone had a unique tattoo somewhere on their body. No other person had the same one. Some where larger, some smaller, but everyone had them.

When a person fell in love, the other person's tattoo would appear on their body. There was no way to get rid of them, they were permanent, but you could hide them, which people with a lot of tattoos ended up doing.  
Wooyoung had only two tattoos on his body. His own, which was a simple flower that curled around his middle finger, and another on his back near his shoulder from a previous lover. He kept it covered most of the time since it was associated with memories he wasn't eager to revisit.

He sighed softly as he rubbed near where the tattoo was located. His friend and roommate noticed "hey, do you want to go out for a while?" He asked and stood up as Wooyoung nodded.

He could do with going out for a while. He stood up also and tidied up his appearance and put his shoes on before they headed out the door.

━━━━━━。゜✿ฺ゜。━━━━━━

Wooyoung looked up confused when he heard his doorknob rattling, as if someone was trying to open it.

He had gotten back a while ago, but his friend was home and it wouldn't be him who was trying to get in, since he had a key.   
He quietly stood up when the sound progressed and grabbed the baseball bat they kept near the door. He raised it as he looked at the door and was about to swing the bat when the door was swung open. 

He stumbled back when he was pushed inside, the bat clattering to the ground. He winced, knowing that his friend would probably come out to see what was happening. He looked at the person shocked when they put a finger to their lips and shut the door again.

He crossed his arms as he looked at the person and heard footsteps approaching the apartment and confused female voices, before the sounds faded and it was silent again.

The person let out a breath of relief as he leaned against the door. Wooyoung frowned at them "who are you, and why are you here?" He asked.

The person lowered their hood and pulled their mask down and Wooyoung recognized him as the famous idol, San. He was startled, because what was he doing there?

He then started to speak "I'm so sorry about barging into here, I had to get away from those fans though, you see. I guess one of them seen me and followed me, soon others joined. And..yeah." he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Wooyoung looked at him and nodded slowly "why are you even here? Shouldn't you be, I don't know" he said.

San showed a slight smile "I was visiting one of my friends, he goes here" he explained and looked around for a moment.

Wooyoung nodded again "well, sorry about that. You can stay here if you want" he offered "although, my friend is sleeping but that shouldn't be much of a problem since he sleeps like a rock." He said and looked at the other.

San looked like he was debating it "are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude or anything" he said,his face reading guilt for even coming into the apartment in the first place. He didn't want to be a bother, Wooyoung guessed.

Wooyoung smiled and nodded "yeah, it's fine. I don't think you want to go back out their either" he said and laughed when San immediately shook his head.

He leaned down and grabbed the bat from the floor and put it where it belonged before he walked back to the couch and plopped back down on it.

San followed behind him and looked around with interest. The walls of the apartment was covered in many things, mostly being pictures in the livingroom they we're currently in.

There were pictures of Wooyoung and another male foreign to San. He looked at them for a while before he sat down on the couch too.

Wooyoung looked at him and showed a wry smile "who would've thought someone like you would be in my apartment" he joked and San laughed.

"Someone like me?" He asked curiously, unsure of what he was referring to.

Wooyoung nodded "yeah, someone like you. Famous and all" he said and shrugged. He really didn't think a famous person would be in his apartment.

San then nodded in understanding "well, I'm just a normal person. Albeit one that barged in here...sorry again" he said, but Wooyoung just found it amusing, so he waved his hand as if to brush off his apology.

  
━━━━━━。゜✿ฺ゜。━━━━━━

  
The two stayed sat on the couch and talked until San announced that he had to go in order to not get in trouble with his manager. They said their goodbyes and Wooyoung watched as he left before he locked the door to his apartment.

He went to his own room and yawned, looking at the time. It was surprisingly late. He sighed as he walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower before putting on some pajamas.

He walked out and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.

When he woke up it was to his roommate shaking him awake. He groaned and swatted the hands away from him, wanting to sleep in.

"Wooyoong! Get up. Hurry" he heard the annoyed voice of his roommate.

"Let me sleep, Yeosang" he said back, though it was hardly distinguishable because his words were muffled by the pillow he currently had his face in.

He groaned again when the shaking persisted and he had no choice but to get up. He glared and crossed his arms "what is so important that you need to wake me up?" He asked.

Wooyoung got no response, he was just handed a magazine and he raised an eyebrow at it and looked blankly at Yeosang "what do you want me to do with this?" He asked.

"Turn to the second page" Yeosang said back and Wooyoung did as he said and flipped the magazine and looked at the picture of San printed there.

"If you woke me up just to look at him-" he was cut off by Yeosang pointing to the magazine again. 

Wooyoung huffed and looked at the picture again. He then let out a small gasp, when he seen his tattoo on the others body, peeking out from the fingerless gloves he was wearing to obviously cover the tattoo. 

Yeosang looked at him smugly "was this worth waking you up?" He teased and Wooyoung was tempted to throw a pillow at him, but instead he just nodded. 

He looked under the page and started to read what was written there.

** _Worldwide Famous San finds lover?_ **

_As we can all see in the picture, on his left hand ring finger, there is a tattoo. Not just any tattoo, that is a tattoo you get when you fall in love._

_It appears to be a flower wrapping around his finger, it is a really nice one and I think the same question is on everyone's mind._

_Who is this person that he's fallen in love with?_

_What lucky guy has managed to make San fall in love with them?_

Wooyoung stopped reading after that and he felt a smile on his face. His happiness was short lived though when he was asked questions.

"Did you meet him? When did you meet him? How? What's he like? Is he actually an asshole and I shouldn't let him near you again? That's your tattoo Woo, how do you even feel I mean-"

Wooyoung cut off the fast list of questions and sighed. "Yes I met him yesterday. He actually just came in here to hide but stayed for a while. You were sleeping at the time. He's actually really nice, and I know it's my tattoo I'm not sure how I feel." He said and took a deep breath.

"Well, are the feeling reciprocated?" Yeosang asked and Wooyoung had to stop to think, before he slowly nodded.

"I think so" he said softly. He didn't notice it, but a new tattoo appeared on his body, up near his collarbones. Confirming that yes, the feelings were reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? Should I make a part 2 or is it fine just like this?  
> Btw, next chapter is Luwoo, so prepare for that.  
> Should I make these chapters longer?


	5. Steps to You (Changbin×Felix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy, and then I just kept pushing writing out of the way, but no more excuses.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, there might be another part to this, but it depends. Enjoy!

Felix frowned as he looked down at his left wrist, unscarred besides the dark tattoo that sat there. Well, it wasn’t really a tattoo since it was constantly moving, the numbers increasing or decreasing all the time. The numbers there were high, too high for his liking, written in clock like numbers. This number was the amount of steps between him and his soulmate.

Whenever he took a step the number would either increase or decrease, depending on the direction and if he was moving closer or farther away from is other half. He didn’t like the number on his wrist, they were like chains, giving him no choice but to move closer. The number was also particularly large, large than most people’s in fact.

He felt that this was unfair, he had no choice on the person he was to love, he was paired with someone before he even took his first breath, though the numbers didn't appear until he was about 6. He decided he didn’t want to see it anymore so he slipped a large hoodie over his body and walked downstairs, having been ready for the past hour.

He was in an unhappy mood because he was being forced to move, he had lived in Australia for all of his life, and now he was being forced to move to Soul Korea. Seoul to be exact. His parents hometown before they moved and decided to stay in Australia. They were moving because of a job opportunity his father had gotten. He didn't want to leave behind all of his friends and everything he knew, but he sucked it up, not wanting to be annoying by voicing his complaints.

Felix boarded the plane a few short hours later and was sitting in a seat with his headphones in, looking out the window as they took off. He decided to sleep since he had nothing better to do now that they were airborne.

He woke up when they were close to landing and rubbed his eyes, his sweater sleeve riding up. His breath hitched when he caught sight of the much smaller number, it was way smaller than the one that had always been on his wrist. He guessed his soulmate lived in the city. He was shocked to say the least at the coincidence. As he started to walk closer to the car they had rented to get to their new house he noticed the number declining, and it scared him a bit.

He let his sweater fall back into place so he didn’t have to look at the much smaller number any longer. He soon arrived and was able to arrange his room to the way he liked it before night, so that put him in a slightly better mood, but not enough since he remembered that he had to start at his new school tomorrow, and he would probably be the center of attention since he was starting in the middle of the year.

He sighed at the thought of it and groaned as he sank into his bed, sighing at the soft feeling and falling asleep quickly. The next morning he did not want to get up, leading to his older sister to come in and drag him off of his bed and onto the floor, where curses flew from his mouth as he begrudgingly got up and dressed. He dressed in simple clothes as to not draw attention to himself, not wanting to stick out.

That strategy didn’t work, because the second he got out of the car, eyes were instantly on him. It looked like a small school, so of course someone new, a senior at that, would be noticed.

He spared a glance to his wrist and watched the number continue to decrease, making him nervous because today could be the day he met his soulmate. He attended all of his classes, being forced to introduce himself every time, which was horrible since he hardly spoke Korean, which led to him embarrassing himself.

The numbers kept growing larger or getting smaller the more he walked. By the end of the day he was hopeful that he wouldn’t meet his soulmate, but as he looked at his wrist he seen the number now only read 5, and he stopped completely. He wasn’t ready for this so he quickly turned and ran into a slightly shorter male, causing him to fall. He frowned and stood up, glancing at his wrist again and gasped when the number now read 0. He looked up at the male who was staring at him in shock and grabbed his wrist which Felix flinched at.

The male looked at his own wrist, the number there also reading 0. They stood in silence, Felix wanting to get away because this male was the person he was to stay with for the rest of his life, and he wasn't ready for that. The silence was soon broken by a smooth voice that didn't really surprise Felix since his voice matched his intimidating demeanor “I’m Changbin, what’s your name cutie?” he murmured.

Felix smiled slightly, a light blush blooming on his cheeks, against his better judgement “My name is Felix, nice to meet you” he said in his broken Korean. He could see the surprise on his face because his deep voice didn't match his face. He then noticed the slight tilt of head and he chuckled because he could tell that he noticed that he wasn't the best at speaking the language. Plus his accent. “I lived in Australia for all of my life” he explained, trying his best to speak better.

Changbin nodded and smiled “Why don’t we leave and get to know each other some more since we’re going to be together for a long time" he suggested and Felix stiffened at the reminder.

He was reluctant about the whole thing because why didn't he get a choice of who he loved, why was that choice stripped away from him? He could tell Changbin noticed by the frown that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Felix sighed and shook his head, moving away from him, removing his arm from his warm hands "I'm sorry, I-I can't" he muttered before turning and running in the opposite direction. He huffed when he heard the slapping of feet on the pavement behind him, already knowing it was Changbin.

He forced himself to run faster, wanting to get away from the male as quick as possible, but of course it didn't work, he wasn't a very fast runner. Felix yelped when a pair of hands wrapped around his waist, causing him to stop running. He frowned as he reluctantly turned to him, arms crossed and a slight pout on his lips, causing the other to smile before growing serious as he moved so Felix was pressed against the wall, he looked around and noticed no one was around since they had managed to make it to the other side of school were people hardly ever went.

He then focused his attention back on Changbin. "Why did you run?" he asked in his deep voice, sounding more intimidating than earlier. He flinched slightly and looked down before he heard a heavy sigh.

"what? Got a problem that I'm a guy?" he snarled and Felix winced as he rapidly shook his head as he looked at him again.

"N-no!" He said at first in English in his panicked state, but then remembered he had to speak Korean. "I don't care about that" he hurriedly said.

Changbin frowned "then why did you run from me?" he questioned as he got closer to him.

Felix sighed "I'm sorry about that, I got freaked out since-" he cut himself off and looked down.

He felt a hand under his chin, gently tilting his head back up so he was looking at him again "since what?" he prompted, voice now softer trying to coax an answer from the younger.

Felix avoided eye contact again as he moved back and looked down, now flat against the wall "since I got scared, I mean, I'm supposed to be with you for the rest of my life. What if something goes wrong? What if we just don't like each other? What if there was a mistake and we aren't meant to be? I'm going to be with you until death, and it scares me, a lot. I'm not ready for any of this!" he said, his words getting faster. He placed a hand to his wrist where his pulse was to try and calm down.

Changbin soon shushed him and gently reassured him "don't burden yourself with those thoughts, I doubt any of that will ever happen, okay?" he said softly and Felix nodded as he calmed down. He then noticed the proximity between them and blushed as he tried to move away but Changbin had placed his hands on either sides of his head, preventing him from escaping, making him blush more as he looked at him.

Changbin looked at him "can I kiss you?" he asked softly and Felix bit his lip as he debated it. If he said yes then he was giving in and wouldn't be able to back out, but he now found himself not caring about any of that. So, without another thought he nodded his head and lips were instantly against his.

It was a passionate kiss, but also slow and heated as Changbin held him against the wall, his hands going to his hair while Felix's went to chest, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to him. When they pulled away their lips were now swollen and wearing smiles as that kiss, their first kiss, marked the start of their relationship.

_**~10 Years Later~** _

Felix sighed as he looked up the stairs of his house "come on Jisungie, you have to get up for school!" he called as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. His Korean was way better now, after the long, tedious process of learning the language.

He was soon met by the small voice of his adopted son "But Dad, I don't want to go to school!" he whined back and Felix laughed before going upstairs. He put his hands on his hips as he looked at the small body laying under a blanket on his bed.

"Come on Sung, you have to get up if you want to see Minho" he said and he resisted the urge to laugh at the way the way the 5 year old poked his head out of the bed excitedly "MinMin? Okay Dada, I'm getting up!" he shouted as he quickly got up and started to rush around the room, grabbing clothes before disappearing into the bathroom to change. 

Felix then turned and walked out of the room and went to his second child's room. His eldest child and gently shook his head small body. "come on Jinnie, time to get up now." He said and left the room when the 6 year old started to move and then sat up.

As Felix walked downstairs a bright smile came to his face when he spotted his lover and instantly ran and hugged him which was met with a chuckle.

He finally let go and looked at him, frowning when he seen the disapproving look on his face "what?" he whined and Changbin sighed "how many times have I told you not to leave the stove unattended?" he scolded.

Felix huffed "it wasn't my fault! Jisung didn't want to get up, and then I had to get Hyunjin up and I might've forgotten to turn it off..." he said when he seen the look on his face and crossed his arms. 

Changbin frowned and hugged him while kissing the crown of his head "it worries me when you leave it on, what if something catches on fire and something happens to you and the kids?" he said softly.

In an instant Felix was overwhelmed with guilt and he looked down with a frown "I'm sorry Binnie" he said quietly and felt his eyes water with shame.

Changbin sighed "Sorry isn't enough Felix! What if it actually happens and I loose all of you? Then what am I supposed to do!?" he shouted, causing the tears in Felix's eyes to fall before he harshly wiped them away. He was always so sensitive, and the smallest things would make him cry, which annoyed to no end.

He moved away from him with a frown "I'm sorry, I'll try not to leave the stove on" he muttered and turned around to finish cooking his son's breakfast.

Right when he finished the two boys came bounding down the stairs and let out a happy noise as he shouted "Daddy!" Jisung shouted and ran into Changbins arms while Hyunjin went and sat down, "Dada made food?" Jisung asked and Felix smiled as he nodded.

"yeah, now hurry and eat or you won't be able to see Minho" he said and he nodded as he started to eat. Felix an Changbin both suspected that they were soulmates, but it was to early to tell, but they would know in about a year when his tattoo appeared.

Felix now turned to Hyunjin "you too, eat so you can see Seungmin." He said and Hyunjin perked up. He was lucky and unlucky at the same time. He had met one of his soulmates already, but he had not only one tattoo, but two. One on each wrist. As did Seungmin, one of his soulmates.

This had confused them, but they knew that he most likely had two soulmates. It was really rare, but not impossible. Felix and Changbin had even met a couple like that, which reassured them that Hyunjin read did have two people he was destined to be with.

Soon Felix was driving them to school. Changbin staying behind to clean up. Once Jisung was dropped off at school along with Hyunjin, he drove back home.

He got out of the car after he parked and walked back inside, keys in his hands as he walked in, slipped is shoes on, and put the keys away. He was met with Changbin, who's eyes were soft and apologetic "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to yell at you but I'm scared of loosing you and the kids, I love you so much" he said as he hugged him.

Felix just nodded "I know and I'm sorry too, I love you" he murmured and leaned closer so he could kiss him. 

When they pulled away a thought came to Felix, making him smile "imagine if you had let me run away from you all those years ago" he said softly and Changbin smiled "I'm glad I didn't let you go" he said as he kissed him like he did the first time, bring back memories of the two of them and the start of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Luwoo would be next but I kinda ran into a wall with the idea I had initially had for it. But, it should be posted next chapter.
> 
> What did you thing of this? Should I make another part, but about Minsung (Jisung×Minho)? Or about Hyunjinin (Hyunjin×Jeongin×Seungmin)? Or should I just do both? Please let me know!
> 
> Also, if you see any mistakes/anything that could make this better, point them out! I do take constructive criticism. 
> 
> That's all for now, peace out!


	6. Pretending pt.1 (Lucas×Jungwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally finished writing this. I got a bit carried away and it became quite long, hence there being two parts. I hope you all enjoy this though!

 Jungwoo was sitting at his usual lunch table in the too loud cafeteria. He was eating his food peacefully, waiting for his friends to join him. He swallowed a bite of food and reached for more. He paused when he noticed someone standing besides the table he sat at. He knew it wasn't his friends, he didn't recognize the shoes, so he curiously lifted his head to see who it was.

He raised an eyebrow when he seen it was Yukhei, also known as Lucas, standing there. He was one of the most talked about people at school, he was also insanely rich.

“Um, can I help you?” Jungwoo asked politely. He didn't know why he would be standing at his table, although, they were pretty close to the popular table. That was on purpose since two of his friends were in a relationship with people at the table, and wanted to be close to them.

Yukhei nodded “could you pretend to be by boyfriend for a day?” He rushed out and Jungwoo had to stop for a moment to process what he had just asked. “I'll pay you!” He added.

“Wait, what?” Jungwoo asked. He was unable to grasp that The Wong Yukhei would asked him to pretend to be his boyfriend. He knew tons of people would jump at the chance, so many girls already threw themselves at him. He was also unable to grasp the fact that he asked him, a boy.

Jungwoo wasn't really all that open about his sexuality. His friends knew, of course, but he wondered how Yukhei knew he was into guys. Maybe he just seemed gay.

“Please, I'll pay you ₩500,000 (roughly $550 in USD) if you do.” He said. Jungwoo simply looked at him before he glanced at the table the others friends were and sure enough they were looking in his direction. Jungwoo had a feeling he was being set up.

“Why don't you just ask some girl, a ton already throw themselves at you on a daily basis.” He stated, rolling his eyes. He didn't like being toyed with, and that's the feeling he was getting right now. He shifted his focus back to his food, and took another bite.

“Well, in case you didn't get the hint. I'm gay, so that won't work out well.” He said in a low voice, and it made Jungwoo pause. He hadn't known that piece of information. “I recently came out, but only to a few people.” He said in the same low voice. Jungwoo guessed it was so people didn't hear.

“There are probably plenty of guys who throw themselves at you too.” He stated after swallowing his food. After a moment he spoke again. “why do you even want me to do this?” He asked, the question had been itching at the back of his head.

“Well, my parents are coming into town to meet my supposed new boyfriend. Problem is, I don't have one. They kept trying to get me to meet these girls,and I just blurted it out that I had a boyfriend.” He said, the ending of his sentence sounding sheepish.

Jungwoo looked at him amused “so, you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend, so your parents can meet me?” He asked and Yukhei nodded. “Why don't you just ask one of your friends?” He asked.

Yukhei sighed “well for one, my parents already know them and wouldn't believe me if I said one of them was my boyfriend. Secondly, they're all assholes and laughed and said I was on my own.” He said with a sour look on his face.

Jungwoo let out a small laugh at what he said and shook his head. “I'm sorry, but-” he started but was cut off.

“Please, just think about it.” He pleaded and Jungwoo sighed, but simply nodded. Yukhei smiled and turned around and walked back to his own table.

His friends were now sitting down and looking at him curiously “why was he here?” Doyoung asked curiously.

“He asked me for a favor. I said I'd think about it” he said simply, since he knew his friends would bombard him with questions if they knew the actual truth. They looked at him before shrugging and the topic changed.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

 

Jungwoo had been thinking about what Yukhei had asked for the rest of the day. He was still unsure. On one hand, he was thinking of accepting the offer, plus he was going to get paid, and that would be a help to him, since he was in a tough situation at the moment.

On the other hand he could decline, which would be the sensible thing to do. Who in their right mind would accept to be someones boyfriend out of the blue. Even if it was just pretend. Plus, he knew nothing besides he was apparently gay, and was the most popular person in school.

He let out a small yelp of surprise when he was suddenly being dragged by his wrist into an empty classroom. He glared as he rubbed his wrist and noticed it was Yukhei. He frowned "what?" He asked.

"Have you thought about it?" He asked and Jungwoo could tell he was nervous and anxious about the whole thing.

Jungwoo sighed as he nodded "yeah, I thought about it. You should ask someone else." He said, but he felt a strange sense of guilt and sympathy after he said it.

Jungwoo could see Yukheis' face fall before he looked at him with desperation "please? I'll pay you more, just, please do this for me." he said

Jungwoo sighed "I'm sorry. I don't need your money." he stated. He was lying of course, he always needed more money, he was broke and hungry on top of that. He wanted to go back to his shared dorm and make some ramen or something to fill his empty stomach.

Yukhei looked at him thoughtfully "I heard you want to be a singer, I know a lot of people in the music business, I could get you a meeting with them." he said, which made Jungwoo pause. That was such a tempting offer, so before he knew what he was doing he was nodding.

"fine, deal. I'll do it." 

Yukheis' face lit up and he grinned, "thank you so much, now, come on." he said and started to drag Jungwoo away.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Jungwoo was dragged through the now empty halls of the school, everyone either already having gone home or back to their dorms. He was led to the dorms, presumably Yukheis' dorm room. He felt nervous for some reason, realizing what he had agree to do.

He was gently pushed into the dorm room, and it was surprisingly clean. He guessed the other noticed because he heard him laughing "Ten's been cleaning up, every time he's here he cleans." he said, tone showing amusement.

Jungwoo simply nodded as the male in question popped up in front of them and glared at Yukhei "because you're so messy, just because Kun isn't here right now, does not mean your dorm has to be so messy." he said, annoyance but also amusement in his tone. 

The short male then turned to Jungwoo and held a hand out "I'm Ten, I presume your Jungwoo?" he asked and Jungwoo nodded as he reached his hand out and shook it with the other before letting his hand drop back to is side.

Yukhei shooed Ten with his hand "go away, I need to get ready, and then fill him in on everything. You can come back later you clean freak." he joked and Ten rolled his eyes but nodded and put the stuff he was holding down and walked out of the dorm.

Jungwoo looked at the other and raised and sighed "so, how is all of this going to work?" he asked, his voice on the verge of curiosity.

Yukhei turned to him and smiled "so, my parents want to have dinner, so we'll go and you'll pretend to be my boyfriend, obviously. When it's all done, you will get your money and the meeting as promised. I'll also leave you alone if you wish." He said, and Jungwoo nodded.

"Okay..but I don't even know anything about you, what am I supposed to say if your mom asks questions?" He asked. That was his biggest concern at the moment.

Yukhei thought about it for a moment "I'll tell you anything that might end up coming up. That way she won't ask any questions." He said and Jungwoo nodded. 

"You can sit down, I need to get dressed." He said before leaving Jungwoo alone in the room.

Jungwoo let out a small sigh as he looked around the dorm room. It was actually pretty big, and was clean except for some clothes and stuff on the floor. He deducted that it was only clean because Ten had recently cleaned.

He sat down on the closest bed and waited for the other male to finish getting dressed. He was nervous, extremely nervous. He knew he wasn't actually dating Yukhei, but the prospect of meeting his mom, made him anxious.

He had never met anyone's parents before, having never been in any serious romantic relationship. So, his was all a very new experience for him, so he couldn't help the nervousness eating at him.

Yukhei soon emerged in some casual, yet serious clothes. He looked at Jungwoo and seemed to be thinking about something before he started to rummage through his closet.

Jungwoo was soon tossed some clothes "here. Put these on, they should fit you." He said, and Jungwoo simply nodded as he walked to the bathroom and changed.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he also fixed his hair so it looked more presentable and not as messy as it currently did. When that was all done, he walked out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, Yukhei" he said, voice soft. He went to where the rest of his stuff was and folded and put his clothes inside.

"Lucas"

Jungwoo looked up in surprise "what?" He asked.

"Call me Lucas, all my friends do, so I figure something should my boyfriend." He said, and Jungwoo nodded in understanding, his heart doing a thing when he was called his boyfriend.

Lucas smiled at him "you look nice,by the way." He said and the tips of Jungwoos ears turned pink at the compliment.

"You do too." He said back.

Lucas simply nodded "now, let's go. I'm going to drive us to my house, where we'll meet my mom." He explained as he started to walk, Jungwoo following a few paces behind him.

They soon arrived at a black car that Jungwoo had seen a few times on campus. Lucas held the door open so he could get in and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the cliche move, but didn't say anything and got in the car and fastened his seatbelt.

Lucas got in the driver's seat and started the car. Jungwoo watched as they drove, getting lost in his thoughts.

"I know I'm hot, but do you have to stare?" Lucas said, his voice teasing and managing to bring Jungwoo back to reality.

He turned red and looked away from his smirking face "I was not staring." He mumbled. He got a hum in return.

Jungwoo was quick to change the topic "so, what's the whole story here?" He asked and Lucas glanced at him confused. "Like, how did I meet you and all that stuff." He said.

It was quite for a moment before Lucas spoke up "We bumped into each other and hit it off from there?" He asked.

Jungwoo sighed "that's not exactly realistic, at least, not in my opinion." He said.

Lucas pursed his lips but nodded "give me a moment to think about it." He said, and Jungwoo shrugged as he sunk further into his seat.

"What about, I met you at a restaurant. You were sitting alone, let's say stood up. I decided to go and pretend to be your date, so you didn't have to be embarrassed or anything and from then on, we started to date." He said.

Jungwoo looked at him with interest and smiled while nodding "that sounds good. We'll go with that then." He said.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

They discussed more information about each other for the next hour until they arrived at a large house. Jungwoo was impressed and shocked by the sheer size of it.

As he stepped stepped out of the car he felt even more nervous. The house probably costed more that his life.

Lucas came up besides him and grabbed his hand, surprising Jungwoo but he started to walk to walk with him.

He kept looking around at his surrounding before he was pulled inside of the house. He didn't know how to go about this so he just followed in Lucas's lead.

He seen a woman with a warm smile approaching them, once they were in close enough proximity, Lucas let go of his hand and hugged her, speaking in a language Jungwoo recognized as Cantonese.

Jungwoo stood awkwardly to the side before he was engulfed in a hug by the shorter woman. He was unsure of what to do so he just kinda hugged back.

When she pulled back she looked at him and Jungwoo wanted to shrink under her intense gaze. He was a bit taller than her, but still, she was a mom and it made him feel small.

finally she smiled at him and beckoned him and Lucas to sit down at the set table, which they both did.

The atmosphere was a calm one, and Jungwoo did his best to calm himself and not be as tense and awkward.

"So, what's your name? He heard her ask and Jungwoo looked at her surprised, figuring that Lucas would've told her his name.

"Oh, it's Jungwoo, nice to meet you." He introduced with a small smile.

Food was soon placed down, and he focused on that instead, lapsing into silence as they ate.

A few moments later a new question was asked. "How long have you two been dating, Jungwoo" She asked.

Jungwoo paused, thinking about an answer "just a few months." He said finally, and she turned to Lucas.

"A few months!? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked her son.

Lucas frowned a bit "because of your reactions. I mean, dad isn't even here, so-"

His mother cut in "your father is just busy at work." She said and Lucas scoffed.

Jungwoo moved his hand under the table and gently grabbed Lucas's hand, hoping the action would at least be a little comforting to him.

It seemed to work because he sighed "sorry, I was just scared to say anything because I didn't want this to drive a wedge between us." He said quieter.

Jungwoo slowly rubbed small circles on the too of his hand, trying to comfort him more.

She nodded and changed the topic, "so, where did you two meet?" He asked and the tense atmosphere diminished.

Jungwoo answered for Lucas "it was a bit odd honestly, I was supposed to go on a date,but was stood up-"

"I don't know why anyone would do that, you're amazing." Lucas mumbled, and Jungwoo blushed since he sounded so sincere, but Jungwoos brain told him that it was fake, and so their relationship wouldn't look fake.

"I was stood up, and Xuxi took pity on me and pretended to be my date so I didn't have to go through the utter embarrassment of being stood up and getting sympathy glances." He said with a slight smile.

Lucas perked up at the nickname and smiled, Jungwoo only realized a while later that it had slipped.

"So, um, that's how we met." He concluded, and now Lucas was the one squeezing his hand in comfort.

She smiled and nodded "well, you two seem to be happy. I hope nothing happens between you two. I'm actually glad you met." She said and Jungwoo looked at her curiously.

"My son always looked miserable before, even when we provided him with many different girls that were excellent choices." She said.

Jungwoo felt a sense of jealously, that confused him. He wasn't actually the others boyfriend, so why did he feel jealous?

The rest of the evening passed by rather smoothly, questions of that nature were asked and answered.

By the end of it Jungwoo was unsure of what he had been so nervous about. They were both now heading to the car, stomachs full of delicious food.

He got into the car by himself, and strapped himself in with a small sigh. He was now tired, and wanted to sleep as he laid his head on the window and drew his legs up to his chest, drowsily closing his eyes.

He heard the car starting and then Lucas talking "thank you for agreeing to do this. It really means a lot to me." He said softly.

Jungwoo opened his eyes to look over at him and nodded "It's nothing. Besides it was fun, your mom's nice, a good cook too." He said back, tiredness obvious in his voice.

He seen Lucas smile as he nodded "yeah, she's the best." He said, and Jungwoo knew that it had meant a lot to him.

Jungwoo spoke without even thinking "you said you were worried about their reactions to you liking guys? If your dad is mad or upset or disappointed in you for it, don't listen to him." He paused.

"If he doesn't accept you, then don't stress over it. You're an amazing person and don't need him to bring you down. He's missing out, not you." He said. "Don't let anyone bring your amazing self down." He said and smiled tiredly at him.

When he was tired or sleep deprived, he tended to go on rants or say whatever was on his mind. They were usually always honest things he said, and now that's what it was.

He didn't hear anything and was about to fall asleep again before he heard Lucas again "Thank you, Jungwoo. You're a good person. Now, go to sleep." He said.

Jungwoo felt a hand ruffle his hair fondly and he whined but he soon passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the longer chapter (s). Thank you for reading, if you see anything wrong with this, please let me know! I do take creative criticism.


	7. Pretending pt.2 (Lucas×Jungwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a double update today! I hope you like part 2 of this!

 Jungwoo woke up the next morning in a foreign room. He soon recognized it as the dorm room he had been in the day before and he sat up, memories slowly returning to him from the day before.

He then understood where he was when Lucas walked to him. "Morning, Jungwoo." He greeted.

Jungwoo smiled "Good Morning, Xuxi." He said, the nickname slipping again. He blushed "sorry, it slipped-"

"It's fine, it's cute." He said and Jungwoo blushed even more but nodded.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry if I said anything that made you uncomfortable or anything." He said.

Lucas shook his head and smiled "don't worry, it's fine. Though, you sounded like you were speaking from experience. Is everything alright?" He asked softly.

Jungwoo sighed, but it wasn't really a secret. "It is now. I was uh, kicked out when I was 16 after I came out to my parents. Apparently it's 'disgraceful' and 'disgusting' that I like men" He said with an upset tone.

"I haven't been in contact with them since then, but I don't need them. I have my friends who took me in, and I owe them everything. Probably would've been on the streets if not for them." He said with a sigh.

"I have a new family you could say." He finished. Lucas looked at him shocked and leaned forward to hug him.

Jungwoo hugged him back gently "I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said to him, and Jungwoo nodded. He didn't really think about it anymore.

Lucas pulled away "it was a mistake on their part. You are just amazing." He stated and Jungwoo simply nodded.

"What time is it?" He asked to change the topic.

"Almost 8:00am." He answered and Jungwoo frowned. His friends would wonder where he was if he wasn't at school.

"I'll take you to school once you're ready. You can borrow more of my clothes, they're in the closet." Lucas said and Jungwoo smiled nodded gratefully.

Jungwoo walked to the closet and started to look for clothes that would fit him.

He picked out some jeans that looked his size and a simple shirt, and hoodie that was too big for him. Just the way he liked.

He went into the bathroom to change and fix up his appearance, brushing his fingers through his hair to tame it. He gave himself a once over before nodding in approval and walking out of the room.

He didn't see Lucas so he just put his shoes on and waited. When the other did appear, Jungwoo stood up.

"Ready to go?" He asked and Jungwoo nodded. "You look nice." He said, making Jungwoo embarrassed.

Jungwoo cleared his throat "thank you. So do you." He said.

"You look so cute in my hoodie. You can keep it." He said before he turned and walked out of the door.

Jungwoo blushed as he grabbed his stuff and hurried to follow him to the car. He got in and fastened his seat belt.

It was obvious the other was flirting with him. The car soon started and they were off to school.

Once they arrived, Jungwoo stepped out of the car, Lucas following behind him. There wasn't really anyone around as they started to walk.

Lucas then stopped and handed Jungwoo money like he said he would the day before.

Jungwoo frowned "I meant what I said, I don't need the money." He said and regretted the words as soon as he said them.

Lucas said nothing but forced to money into his hand. "I'll see you later, okay?" He said and disappeared.

Jungwoo sighed but put the money in his pocket.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

It was soon lunch and Jungwoo had been getting stares all day. He was startled when his friends suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hey, what's going in with you? Rumor is that you slept with Yukhei for some money. Apparently some girl seen you and him arrive together, and then him hand you money." Doyoung said.

Jungwoo looked at him shocked and immediately shook his head. "That's not true! I didn't sleep with him!" He said panicked that his friends would think bad of him.

"Are you sure?" Sicheng, one of his friends cut in.

This time his roommate cut in "Yeah, I mean, you never came back to the dorms yesterday and today you even showed up in his clothes." Jaehyun said.

Jungwoo felt embarrassed. "It wasn't like that! I swear it wasn't!" He said

"Taeyong said that Yukhei cane back to the dorms with you in his arms. Albeit, you were sleeping he said." Jaehyun said.

"Taeyong is nosy." An amused voice cut in, startling Jungwoo and Jaehyun since they hadn't notice him.

He looked at Lucas surprised. "We didn't have sex, it was nothing like that. I needed someone to attend a dinner with as my boyfriend. I asked Jungwoo. I paid him because that's what I said I would do, and I'm a man of my word." He stated and everyone at the table looked shocked.

Lucas then smiled at Jungwoo and ruffled his hair "talk to you later, I'll make sure everyone stops talking about that rumor too. See you later." He said before Jungwoo could even say anything.

He looked back at his friends and simply shrugged. He didn't know what that was about either.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Like Lucas had promised, the rumor about him had died down by the next day. They had also talked, more like texted, since Lucas had written his number on one of the bills he had given Jungwoo.

Lucas was flirting with Jungwoo, and perhaps he was flirting back. Much to Jungwoos dismay, they had a date planned, and Lucas had promised that Jungwoo would no longer be the pretened boyfriend, but a real one.

He was actually already dressed for the date. Dressed casually like Lucas had said to, and had a but of light makeup on. Nothing too serious.

He heard the knocking on his dorm room and went to open it. Lucas was standing there and Jungwoo smiled.

Jaehyun came up behind him though and looked at Lucas seriously. "I want him home tonight by midnight, any later and I will come looking for you, and I will find you. Don't make me have to do that." He said.

Jungwoo whined "Jaehyun! Don't do that!" He said embarrassed.

Lucas only nodded "don't worry, he'll be back before midnight without a scratch." He promised and Jaehyun nodded in approval.

"Good. Now, get out if here, I'll see you later, Woo." He said and practically shoved Jungwoo out and closed the door.

Jungwoo rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about him." He said and Lucas just smiled and they were off.

Lucas took him to a restaurant, cliche, right? But Jungwoo found it endearing.

He was nervous for some odd reason though. "Why are you nervous, what's wrong?" Lucas asked worriedly.

Jungwoo shook his head rapidly "nothings wrong, it's just, I've never been on a date before, and, yeah." He said embarrassed that Lucas noticed.

Lucas soon smiled and kissed his nose lightly "don't worry about anything. There's nothing to worry about, nothing bad us going to happen to you, only good things." He said.

Jungwoo blushed and nodded. "Thank you for this, it's nice." He said sincerely.

Lucas nodded. "You know, when I asked you to pretend to be my boyfriend, I wouldn't have asked anyone else. I've like you for a while now." He said.

Jungwoo looked at him shocked. "What? Really? Why?" He asked.

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, I liked you for a while, it was actually Yuta who started it. Sicheng talks about you a lot, and Yuta mentioned it before. You're actually really nice, and I think I liked you even more when you comforted me the other day, and then said those things." He said.

Jungwoo smiled softly and nodded "I've liked you for quite some time. Since we sit next to your table at lunch, you would always catch my attention, they've solidified these past few days." He admitted.

Lucas leaned closer to him "can I kiss you?" He asked and Jungwoo smiled and nodded, their lips connecting shortly after. It was a sweet, but passionate kiss.

They soon pulled away, "Jungwoo, would you like to be my boyfriend?" He asked.

Jungwoo looked at him surprised, and nodded.

"I told you, I'm a man of my word, I said you would be the real boyfriend, and now you are." He said softly and Jungwoo smiled happily.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

The next day when Lucas came to pick up Jungwoo, Jaehyun was at the door again.

"If you break his fragile, innocent heart, I will make sure you can't walk again, are we clear?" He said in a scary voice.

Lucas actually look scared for once and nodded "definitely, I wouldn't dream of it." He said truthfully.

Jaehyun smiled and nodded. "Good. I had to give the whole talk thing, I mean, I've done it before so don't think I won't make good on my threat. Now, have fun." He said and shoved Jungwoo out again.

"I am so so so sorry about him!" Jungwoo said, but was stopped by soft lips on his own.

When they pulled away, Jungwoo smiled brightly at him. "I'm happy I'm not pretending anymore." He said as he grabbed his hand and started to walk.

 

* * *

 

[My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/im.soft.inside)

[My Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/ml359p)

[My new Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Jae74150414)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I know the ending is horrible, but I just didn't know how to end it, so I'm sorry for the bad ending. If you see something that could be fixed, please let me know! I do take constructive criticism.
> 
> I linked my social medias, so feel free to talk to me there, or something.
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a Romeo and Juliet type of thing, maybe Binwoo (Moonbin×Eunwoo) how does that sound? Would it be good? Should I do a different ship? Different plot? Feel free to leave your thoughts.
> 
> Thank you, and peace out!

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want me to write something, comment and If you want, leave kudos. Also, let me know what you think of this. Peace out!


End file.
